Protectorbots in Chicago
by RubenAssassinRose
Summary: After a call to a house fire goes wrong, the Chicago FD get help from an unexpected new resident to Chicago. (One shot only)


Truck 81 soon rounded a corner, Otis' eyes widening as he begin to slow the truck down "Oh what the hell?!".

In the middle of the road; several cars blocked the street with crowds on either sidewalk. Otis sounded the horn to try and get their attention as he stopped the rig in front of the barricade. Casey looked out the window to the crowd on their right tell them to go away, he then looked down the street to see the house still burning.

Otis sounded the horn again, trying to get people to move their cars. Casey faced the crowd and smacked the side of 81 "Hey! HEY! Move these cars! We've got a house on fire!" he yelled.

"Let it burn!" one woman said, with the rest of the crowd behind her yelling at them to go. Otis turned away from the crowd to protestors to the building, the fire now grown to the second story.

Herman and Casey got out of their seats and started walking towards the crowd "We need these cars moved, NOW!" Casey yelled again. The crowd still telling them to go away and the cars wont move.

Herman got so annoyed he kicked the fender to the car him and Casey were standing next to "Who owns these cars?!" he yelled at them "Which one of these is yours?!" he demanded the lady from earlier.

"Im not telling you!" she yelled back, the protestors still shouting at them. Herman looked to the building still annoyed and concerned.

Soon Engine 3 and arrived with Truck 51 from another station stopped at the other end of the street as cars blocked their way too. Patterson, Severide and Crus got out from 3 just as Ambo 61 pulled up beside Engine 3. Patterson walked towards the cars and grabbed his radio "81, what the hell is this?" he asked.

Casey responded on his radio "We can't get into the bottom because of them". Casey walked over to a woman "Whats the problem here?" he asked politely.

"Its a Drug Den! We want it gone!" she yelled at him as thee crowd continued to shout. "The city wont do anything about it, so Just. Let it. Burn!" she ordered Casey as Chief Boden arrived beside 81. But little did everyone know, a light blue ladder truck pulled up behind Truck 81.

"OPEN UP THIS STREET!" Boden yelled to the crowd as the crowd started shouting at him.

Casey reached for his radio "Fires an alleged 'Crack den', residents want it to burn down" he explained on the open channel.

"Truck 81, squad 3, open up this street by any means necessary" Boden commanded down his radio as he walked over to Casey.

"Copy that chief" replied Patterson on his radio.

Boden stopped in front of Casey "I need Engine and Truck outside that house right now" he told him, Casey nodded as Boden continued walking towards the crowd "Hey! Hey! HEY!" he yelled, trying to get their attention "It is against the law to interfere with an emergency responce!" he told them.

"We don't need you!" said the first lady "We wont move!" said the other. Boden was about to walk back to Casey when an unknown voice came through his radio.

"Chief Boden, get your squad ready to move in, I'll get these cars cleared" it explained to him.

Boden grabbed his radio again and spoke into it "Who is this? And how did you get access to this secure frequency?" he demanded.

"From your current standing, 7 o'clock" the voice told him. Boden turned around to see the light blue truck behind 81.

"Who ever you are, this is no time for fun and games, lives are at stake" he spoke into the radio again. The light blue truck soon sounded its sirens as its engine roared to life, making everyone turn around to face it

"Exactly" the voice said on all radios. The fire truck soon began to do the unthinkable: the front end of the ladder truck soon collapsed onto its roof, followed by the cab section of the truck extending outwards as the front spilt in two, rotating around so the wheels were on the inside.

The back end of the truck split in two as the rear bumper collapsed in on itself, two giant "hands" formed from the collapsed bumper as the rear end spun around as one of the front ends began to bend inwards, allowing the other to push upwards. The underside of the back section soon began to take shape as the ladder folded along the back of the now standing truck.

The two rear portions folded downwards along the sides of the main body, forming arms. Finally, the top section of the underside opened up, allowing a blue helmet shaped object appear as two red lights turned on.

Everyone was still, even engine 3 was quiet as everyone in and around the street looked up to the giant. The robot then looked towards Boden "Chief Boden, get your squads ready, I'll have the street cleared" it spoke with the same voice from the radio.

Boden snapped out of it for a split seconded to grab his radio "S-squad 3, Truck 81, Engine 3, prepare to move in!" he boomed into the radio, causing all fire men/women to focus and nod. The light blue robot then proceeded to walk over to the barricade of cars, carefully stepping over two of them.

As it stood in the middle of them, it grabbed a car and lifted it up, placing it down onto another. The robot then proceeded to grab a red pick up truck and place it on top of a blue mini-van. Finally, it grabbed two soft tops and pushes them into some cars, creating a clear path to the burning house. Casey, Dawson, Herman and Boden all ran to Truck 81 and climbed on as Otis drove towards the building.

The robot then proceeded to make a sprint towards the other end of the street. As it reached Engine 3, it kicked one car onto its side and out of the way before grabbing two cars and placing them on top of two others. It finished off by picking up a sedan and placed it on its side in a drive way. It then turned to Severide, Cruz and Patterson, signaling them to come through.

Severide patted Cruz's shoulder and tapped Patterson's shoulder "Come on" he said, rushing back to the Engine. They both turned and ran after him, climbing inside as Engine 3 rolled forwards, reaching the front of the building.

The light blue robot then began to look down at the crowds of people "Everyone here who helped to barricade this street is to remain where you, the Chicago PD will be here any moment to question all of you," it told the now shaking crowds "so now one think of running".

Later.

Soon the fire was out, one man being rushed to hospital in Ambo 61 and another elderly man being checked up on. The Chicago PD soon arrived and began questioning and arresting members of the crowd who blocked the street. All the while, the light blue robot was watching from the end of the street.

Chief Boden, Severide, Casey and Patterson walked over to where the robot was standing, each having the same expression. Boden began talking first "My name is Chief Wallace Boden, I am the battalion chief at firehouse 51. I don't know who, or even what you are, but you have my thanks, if it wasn't for you, lives could have been lost today" he told the robot.

The giant kneeled down in front of Boden, offering a hand to him "You can call me Hot Spot, leader of the Protectorbots" the now named Hot Spot said, Boden lifting his hand and carefully shook his finger.

As they shook hands, Voight walked over to them "Gentlemen" he said. All five turned to face him "I see you met the newest residents of Chicago" he told the fire fighters, looking at Hot Spot.

"You knew?" asked Severide. Voight nodded and walked over to Hot Spot.

"Special assignment, we wanted to keep it a secret until the time was right, but after what I was told today, I can understand why you broke protocol" he said to Hot Spot, earning a nod from him.

"Wait, you said 'residents', as in plural?" asked Patterson. Hot Spot nodded.

"Six of us, me and my team, we're an emergency response team," Hot Spot began "theres me, our medic: First Aid, our first responder: Streetwise, our air patrol: Blades, our riot control: Rook, and our highway patrol: Groove" he finished.

"So where are they?" asked Casey.

"All over Chicago, keeping low profiles" Hot Spot told them. Just then, the sound of a helicopter was heard overhead as a red rescue copter came into view. Hot Spot looked up to the chopper and waved "And theres Blades" he said. The chopper soon began to dive towards Hot Spot.

The blades to the chopper folded back as the underside opened up. The front half split apart into legs as the rear half formed into arms. The tail folded back as a head formed from under it. The smaller red robot landed next to Hot Spot.

"What happened with rule number one?" he asked.

"Unless human lives are in danger, only then can our cover be blown" he explained. The red and white robot nodded and turned to the five humans in front of him "Names Blades, Protectorbot air patrol" he introduced himself.

Boden offered his hand and Blades carefully shook it "Chief Boden, this is Casey, Severide and Patterson" he introduced his squad.

Soon, the crowd was cleared up, and thanks to the two Protectorbots, the street was clear again. After the rest of the Chicago FD was introduced to their new allies, the fire department and police department returned to their respected HQ's as the two 'Rescue Bots' went to Firehouse 51.


End file.
